


Technically, We Already Are

by LuciferneverLies



Series: SnK Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, also a fake dating AU oops, couldn't help myself, hella late, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: Writing Prompt: HisuSasha, Longtime friends, start dating each other online without realizing it.OrSasha is really dense sometimes.





	Technically, We Already Are

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, god. It's here, enjoy?

A vibration stirred her awake, the buzzing rippling near her cheek, causing her to groggily grab the device next to her. A moment just long enough to inhale and exhale a breath to wake, and she touched the screen.

Her eyes had not yet settled however, and she slammed them shut due to the brightness of the screen. “Yeeesh,” she breathed out, voice raspy from disuse. “Ugh, the light,” she murmured, squeezing her eyes together before blinking awareness back into to them.

After a brief moment she slowly fluttered them open, tilting the screen gingerly to her face, and tapped open her message.

| Hipstoria: I miss you already asshole. xoxo  
Sent at 10:47 PM.

Sasha tiredly grinned, tapping down to reply. “It's only been four hours,” she read along, chuckling lowly as she hit send. Then she placed the device on her chest, closing her eyes. She was slowly slipping back into sleep's embrace.

Another wave of vibrations stirred her, causing her to huff out a short laugh as she lifted the angry device to see her messages.

| Hipstoria: Doesn't matter, I can't stand being back.  
Urklyn greeted me, barely I should say, the others  
gave me cold stares. Father’s wife kind of tried to  
be nice? But didn't work.I know I'm here for Uni,  
but I wish I brought you with me.  
Sent at 10:52 PM.  
You’d at least would have cracked an ill advised joke  
about the decorations of the estate.  
Sent at 10:53 PM.  
And demanded the cook to make you all sorts of  
random meals.  
Sent at 10:54 PM.

Sasha snorted remembering the last time she stepped foot inside the Reiss manner, then frowned. Without bothering to type a response she hit call, knowing Historia would pick up.

Which by the third ring, the line opened up. “Home sick for good ol’ Sas’ are we,” she breathed out, looking at her ceiling with a grin.

“If I was before I'm certainly not now,” Historia huffed out on the other end of the line, causing Sasha to chuckle. “Not funny,” Historia whined, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Sasha said, softly. “It's only for a few months though,” she tried, wincing as she moved and popped her back. “ ‘Sides when things settle I can always come visit, and demand the cook to make me roast with curry and fries.”

“Ew,” Historia laughed, the sound causing Sasha’s weak heart to flutter. “The last time it happened the cook was ready to murder you.”

“What,” Sasha gasped, mockingly. “It was divine. Not my fault the lot of you lack taste.”

“Or we have taste and not your iron stomach that can handle anything.” Historia said in her matter of fact tone. “Either way you visiting would be amazing. Simply because father wouldn't be happy.”

“Oh, I see.” Sasha grumbled, quivering her bottom lip. “You're only using me to get back at your father. I see,” she huffed, pretending to get weepy. “I see it so clearly now. You're only using me for my looks.”

“I am not,” Historia snorted, loudly. “No one else would have put up with you for all these years Sas’, let's face it.”

“Ouch,” she said, voice softening. “And here I thought you liked my companionship His’.”

“I do,” Historia replied, just as softly. “I miss it right now because we’d cuddle and watch those awful B rated horror movies you love so much.”

“Mm,” Sasha hummed, smiling a little. “I watched one with Ymir earlier, and passed out after.”

“Ymir was actually at the apartment and watched a movie with you?”

“Yeah,” Sasha yawned, using her free hand to rub her eye. “Petra kicked her out so she can get ready for their date tomorrow. Planning ahead I guess,” she laughed, and pressed the device closer. “Ymir complained half way through the movie, and then mentioned your cousin was bossy.”

“That's what she gets for dating her,” Historia laughed, making Sasha’s heart flutter once more. For a moment the reality of Historia being away made Sasha frown, missing her best friend more than she could say. “Honestly, with those two it's like….” a noise in the background drew Historia away, Sasha listened to the muffled huffs and swearing. “Sasha?”

“Gotta go, skipper?” Sasha asked, smiling sadly. “So soon you're to be whisked away by rich family club 007?”

“Sadly,” Historia mumbled, sounding dejected. “Father requested my presence to talk about my scheduling. Dirk,” she said, a tad sharply. “Is waiting kindly enough to take me to him.”

“Play nice, Hipstoria.” Sasha teased, knowing how quick Historia could get to feeling irritated around her half siblings. “Deep breaths and I love you.”

“I love you too,” Historia muttered, sighing a moment. “I'll text you later, get some sleep Sas’.”

“Mm, will do. Bye, His’.” Sasha mumbled, hanging up a moment later. For a long hard minute her heart was filled with yearning. For her best friend, for things left unsaid. For not feeling strong enough, or good enough to say them.

Then a knock on her door caused her to sit upright, on her bed. “Come in, ‘Mir.”

“Ya know I'm never gonna figure out how ya know it's me,” Ymir said a moment later, opening the door all the way, letting the light filter from the hallway into Sasha’s room.

“Well, you're my roommate and the only one who knocks.” Sasha said, flatly before straightening up. “Anything you need?”

“Uh, well. Ya already called your midget girlfriend and all right?” Ymir asked, causing Sasha to flush a little.

“Best friend,” she corrected, tilting her head. “And yeah I just got off the phone with her. Also, aren't you the one dating her equally short cousin?”

“Denial and touché,” Ymir chuckled before leaning against the door frame. “Anyways, care if I come and sleep next to ya on that queen sized bed of yours?”

“I'm guessing your bed is currently out of the question because you need to clean your room,” Sasha sighed, already situating herself into her spot. “Sure, sure. Don't dry hump me like last time.”

“I did no such thing,” Ymir grumbled, moving around to turn the light off in the hallway while Sasha turned on the lamp for her. “ ‘Sides if I did I was dreaming of someone while doing it.” She said a second later as she entered Sasha’s room.

“Such flattery,” Sasha laughed, waiting for Ymir to slip under the covers before shutting the lamp off. “I'm sure Petra loves it.”

“Definitely loves something,” Ymir said without missing a beat, causing Sasha to roll her eyes as she sank further into her bed.

“Uh huh, well night ‘Mir.” Sasha mumbled, yawning a little as she closed her eyes. “Try not to fondle me any, yeah?”

“Sure,” Ymir snorted. “Wouldn't want your midget girlfriend to slaughter me.”

“I'm sure your midget girlfriend would help her,” Sasha said tiredly, before closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Three weeks went by in a blur, and several text messages were exchanged between the two. As well as several Facebook posts.

While Sasha missed Historia she was glad knowing that she was adjusting to living back in the Reiss estate while she attended University of Mitras. At least getting along with Florian and Fredia in terms of siblings.

She was also making friends, from what Sasha received over text. A man named Levi and his twin sister Mikasa, polar opposites as far as twins go, and she certainly liked Mikasa more than Levi. Besides the twins there was someone named Armin and Reiner that were mentioned a few times.

Reiner the most out of the two, and only talked of in annoyance. Something Sasha found humorous if anything else.

Although part of Sasha felt jealous, she was glad Historia was making friends and started to slowly get on better terms with her siblings. Because that meant Historia wouldn't feel as lonely either.

But that didn't mean Sasha didn't miss her any less or didn't feel as lonely still, and it had only been three weeks.

Her phone chimed causing her to reach for the device on the desk. She flipped the device over and stared at the message a bit wide eyed.

| Hisptoria: Accept my relationship request on Facebook hoe.  
Sent 1:07 PM.

Her fingers were hurriedly typing out her message and her heart was pounding in her chest.

| wAIT WHAT!?!  
Sent 1:07 PM.

| Hisptoria: Sasha accept my relationship  
request on Facebook, please? Reiner  
keeps asking me out, so I told him  
someone already did, and I dropped  
your name so, pretty please?  
Sent 1:08 PM.

“Oh,” Sasha said, letting her heart ease back into its normal pulse. “Okay.” She muttered as she sent it, making sure to add a smiley face as she positioned herself to look at her laptop.

After clicking around she was looking directly at the pending relationship status, and accepted.

 **Historia Reiss** is in a relationship with **Sasha Braus**.

Sasha exhaled a soft sigh before her notifications started to chime in. She ignored it for a moment, simply closing her eyes to will away the mild sting she was feeling. When the chiming still came in, she looked back at her screen and refreshed the page.

 **Historia Reiss** is in a relationship with **Sasha Braus**.  
**Frieda Reiss** and 14 others, 5 comments.  
| **Ymir Warsaw** : About damn time you both started dating.  
Sasha’s been mopey without you blondie.  
Sent 3 minutes ago.  
**Levi Ackerman** : Congrats midget.  
Sent 2 minutes ago.  
**Mikasa Ackerman** , replying to **Levi Ackerman** : You have no room to talk.  
Sent 2 minutes ago.  
**Reiner Braun** : You gotta be KIDDING ME! A woman?! You're dating  
a woman?! That's who you pick over me!  
Sent 2 minutes ago.  
**Florian** **Reiss** : Congratulations dearest Historia! She's  
definitely a pretty one.  
Sent 1 minute ago.

Sasha focused on Reiner’s profile picture. He looked exactly how how Historia described him: tall, blond, and kinda dumb looking. She snorted at his response while dismissing any idea to reply. It wasn't her place and not her idea after all.

Although if he started to be outright rude to Historia then she would flex her fingers to form her own witty responses. Other than that she sat back in her chair, closing her eyes.

 _Looks like you got your hopes up kid_ , Sasha thought as she let out another sigh.  
Should have came clean a long time ago.

Maybe she should have, but there was never the right time. In middle school Historia was back and forth between Trost and Mitras because of her parents. In High School she showed interest and eventually dated Nanaba, slept with Ymir for a while after she broke it off with Nanaba, and there was that fling with Isabel although neither talked about that.

And truthfully Sasha always felt scared. Scared to compete with others, scared to even hope. She opened her eyes slowly, frowning a little. “Besides I've been her best friend since we were in diapers,” Sasha mumbled to herself as she looked at the ceiling. “Not like she'll ever notice me more than that.”

Before she could wallow up in self pity the calling notification chimed in, and Sasha looked at her laptop screen to see Historia's name flash.

She lazily moved her hand to accept the call. “Hey there Hipster.” She greeted, leaning forward to rest her chin in the palm of her hand. “Here to officially ask for my hand in marriage now?”

“Wouldn't that be too soon,” Historia laughed, the sound causing Sasha to smile. “Besides, I'm just calling to talk about this with you?”

“You mean you're actually going to coordinate a plan instead of just winging it?” Sasha asked, lifting her brow despite Historia not being able to see it.

“Don't raise your brow at me Braus,” Historia sassed, which caused Sasha to sputter out a laugh. “I mean it I can picture that perfectly sculpted brow of yours raised right now, and it’s rude.”

“Whatever you say Reiss,” Sasha huffed, leaning a little in her chair. “Now tell me about this master plan of yours?”

“Let me switch over to video call because I'm gonna need to gauge your reaction,” Historia said, laughing as she ended the call. Sasha rolled her eyes as she moved her hands to situate her hair.

A second later the call chimed and Sasha clicked it open. Within seconds Historia’s face came into view, causing Sasha’s heart to flutter.

“Did you cut your hair any,” Historia asked, leaning forward. Sasha guessed she was trying to see better.

“No,” Sasha answered, she felt her brow raise marginally. “Literally the same length that it's been since before you left,” she leaned forward too, tilting her head. “Now, this masterful plan of me being your girlfriend?”

“Right,” Historia muttered, signing slightly. “So you remember how I said I didn't want to date and just focus on the semester? Well so I ended up meeting Reiner through a classmate named Bert, and instantly he takes this notice of me?”

“Yeah,” Sasha nodded, keeping her gaze on Historia. “You said as much, and by his response to our fake announcement he's quite the charmer.”

“He wouldn't respect a no, so this was the next best thing.” Historia sighed and moved her hand to open a notebook in front of her. “So which is why I have this plan to make our relationship seem...real? I mean we love each other so it shouldn't be too much of an issue and you know me better than anyone else.”

“You're damn right I do,” Sasha laughed, ignoring how her heart clamped. “So what do ya need me to do Skipper?”

“Alright,” Historia grinned, looking over her notes. “Well tag me in relationship stuff on Facebook, make a status for me every so often. We should..ah probably send each other cute selfies, like we normally do but a bit flirty? Flirty messages every now and then in case anyone takes notice and points this out to Reiner.”

“His’, babe it feels like you're trying to go the extra mile for this.” Sasha laughed, although all of this made her apprehensive.

“Like that,” Historia breathed out, drawing Sasha’s focus. “Cute pet names are a must, and I have to just so Reiner takes the hint.”

Sasha nodded her head, moving to rest her chin on her palm. “Right, well. I'll make sure to be the best not girlfriend you've ever had,” she breathed out, smiling at how Historia’s face lit up. “And since we’re on call right now, tell me how things are going with your siblings. Charm any more of them?”

“Well,” Historia started, breaking into an easy sort of smile. “Abel sat with me today and we read books together. And then…”

Sasha nodded her head, focusing intently on the sound of Historia’s voice, needing a distraction from what she agreed upon. In an ideal world this conversation would mark them as two individuals courting one another. One lover listening to the other about their day.

In an ideal world that's exactly what they'd be, but Sasha watched the expressions morph and take life as Historia talked more about her siblings. Her heart drifting further down to her stomach.

In this world, they were still best friends. Nothing more, nothing less, this conversation would be marked as a typical thing. Something minute and insignificant like other topics in passing.

Yet part of Sasha focused, with rapt attention. She listened to the way each word was pronounced and smiled and nodded at the parts she knew Historia needed the encouragement on.

She would do this for her. She would be the best not girlfriend Historia would ever and never have. Sasha would do anything for Historia, this just being one of those things.

It would hurt in the long run, but for now Sasha knew she would try.

Anything for Historia Reiss.

 

* * *

 

A month and a half fly by in a blur.

Sasha managed to stay afloat when it came to work. She managed to bring in new books and advertise different genres to the stores webpage, all the while kicking ass at culinary school.

Things with Historia seemed perfect to everyone around them, even Ymir was none the wiser. Which was something Sasha hated doing to her roommate, but at the same time promised Historia she'd keep this whole thing between them.

It didn't make it any easier when Historia would comment about an attractive woman she'd interact with every now and then, or when she admitted to being asked out a few times.

Sasha did her best there not to be upset. After all they were only pretending, and it did benefit Historia because Reiner bothered her less and less.

 _If he stops bothering her completely will this all end_ , Sasha wondered looking down at her phone as a notification chimed in.

Sasha tapped away at her screen, opening up the Facebook app to see Historia posting a cute selfie of herself on Sasha’s timeline. The caption saying, wishing you were here.

With a slight eye roll, Sasha held down the like button to tap on the heart and typed a cheesy response. Once finished she switched over to text Historia. “You know you could have text that to me, instead of posting it on my timeline,” she grumbled to herself.

She then stood, stretching her legs to check her calendar. A small hum escaped her threat. “This weekend I'm suppose to go see Dad, Nac and Alphard. Hmm,” her phone chimed, and she lifted the device up to look.

| Hipstoria: Sorry cutie! Was feeling  
myself and wanted to share it with  
you for all to see. ;}  
Sent 12:34 PM.

Sasha huffed out a long sigh before typing out her response. “Doesn't mean make yourself incredibly cute, because it only makes me want to kiss you.” She muttered, as she read the tamed version of what she was sending to Historia before hitting send.

She knew her response would warrant a call so she walked over to her bed, and sat down. The ringer went off a second later, causing Sasha to chuckle as she answered. “Well, you're more predictable than anything else.”

“Hello to you too asshole,” Historia laughed, her voice sounding light and airy. “Don't deny my cuteness baby, I know I look good,” she sassed, making Sasha snort.

“Ya know for someone so small your ego is fucking huge.”

“Just making up for what I lack,” Historia muttered, before clearing her throat. “So...what are you doing this weekend?”

“Ah, visiting my dad, Nac and Alphard in Dauper for a small get together...with Annie.” Sasha admitted, as she looked over at the bag she packed. “We’re leaving bright and early tomorrow. I'm already packed up.”

“Wait, with Annie?” Historia questioned, in a tone of voice Sasha didn't recognize. “Annie Leonhart? The one you had the massive crush on during senior year and she broke your arm?”

“That was on accident,” Sasha chuckled, falling down on her bed with a soft thud. “Mike pushed me into her, she reacted, my arm got broke. You were there to see it,” she huffed. “She did apologize ya know?”

“Right, well nevermind then.” Historia muttered, sounding dejected. An alarm went off in Sasha’s head.

“No, not nevermind.” Sasha said, softening her voice. “Tell this ol potato what you wanted me for?”

“To come visit,” Historia mumbled, voice also soft. “I miss you and I haven't seen you once. That makes you a terrible girlfriend ya know?”

“I think I've gone above and beyond here,” Sasha huffed, tilting her head. “I do miss you though.”

“Not enough apparently.” Historia accused, tone anything but teasingly. “You invited Annie over me to go to Dauper with you.”

“That's because last time we both went to Dauper you had a shit experience with one of the roosters,” Sasha pointed out, doing her best not to grin stupidly. “ ‘Sides if anything you asked if I had anything planned, and I told you three days ago about going to Dauper.”

“You did?” Historia asked, voice whispered lowly. “When did you, I don't remember…”

“Right after you told me about Reiner tripping over his desk and spilling his drink on another classmate of yours,” Sasha sassed, gaze fixated on her ceiling. “You asked me what I had planned. Are you feeling okay His’?”

“What's Annie to you?” Historia questioned, voice a muffled demand. “Is there a reason she's going?”

“Besides wanting out of Trost for a little while no?” Sasha answered, squinting a little. “I didn't want to face the inquisition of my family alone. Plus Annie and I are just friends.” She didn't understand the line of questioning and her brows furrowed in concern. “Now are you feeling okay His’?”

“Kinda. Not really, I just missed you,” Historia mumbled, lowly. “Being away from home sucks.”

“It does at times,” Sasha agreed, smiling softly. “You made me miss Dauper less when I moved here for schooling. I'm sorry I'm not there with you His’, but you're doing so well.”

“Yeah,” she chuckled. “I'm doing my best, just. I wish you could come visit, or asked me over Annie.”

“You were my first choice,” Sasha admitted, yawning a little as she said it. “But then you mentioned hanging out with your sisters and Urklyn. Or possibly going out for the weekend.”

“Yeah, it still would be better with you here.”

“Gosh, you're so stubborn.” Sasha giggled, rolling over onto her stomach. “You're not gonna guilt trip me out of seeing my family His’.”

“Damn and I thought I was being convincing,” Historia chuckled, then sighed through the speaker. “Fine, fine. I'm better off without you anyways.”

“Awh,” Sasha cooed, grinning like an idiot. “And here I thought you missed me so much.”

“I do, but you picked someone else over me.”

“Eh, she's short and blonde. I'm sure she'll be a good sub for you.”

“As if,” Historia laughed aloud, causing Sasha to smile tiredly. “I'm gonna let you nap though, you have work in a two hours.”

“You're a godsend.” Sasha rasped, voice lower than she intended. “I was about to shoo you away so I could nap.”

“Rude,” Historia said, quietly. “I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that, and I'll leave you cute messages. Later Sas’, I love you!”

“I love you too,” Sasha mumbled, letting the device slip from her hand and onto the bed as she snuggled closer to her pillow. Mind too hazed to do anything else or care for anything else on the matter.

The conversation slipping away as she welcomed sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day Sasha found herself stretching out of her jeep that was parked outside of her childhood home.

It relatively still looked the same from the last time she visited, but then her father and Nac both spent a great deal keeping it up and running, much like the farm.

“Look who the cat dragged in,” a distinct female voice drawled, causing Sasha to crane her neck a little to see her sister, Alphard, walking out from beside the house. “About time you showed up, the old man’s been complaining.”

“Wow he actually got you to wear overalls,” Sasha breathed out, doing her utmost best not to laugh, but failing in magnitude. “I, haha, I can't believe…” she doubled over, laughing.

“Still a little shit I see,” Alphard tsked, walking over to tap Sasha on the back while she laughed. “Pops wouldn't let me off the hook for showing up and not helping. You think me losing an arm would gain some sympathy, but nope.”

“How long are you going to use that excuse,” another voice boomed from the other side of the house. “You still out do me, and I'm the one running the farm at this point.”

“Poor Nac,” Sasha huffed, rubbing her eyes to rid the tears from laughing. “You're the one Pops wanted to take over the farm anyways. Ma said us girls could have a life.”

“That's exactly not how the conversation went about,” Nac pointed out as he walked over to the two. “I remember Ma saying that Alphard hated farm work, and you being the youngest should have a life. Also helped that you had a rich best friend.”

“And now girlfriend,” Alphard mused, smirking at Sasha. “Maria told me all about it after seeing the announcement on Facebook. I'm upset you didn't call to tell me personally.”

“Well, uh…”

The passenger side door shuts loud enough to give Sasha an out of the conversation, and turned to see Annie rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“You could have woke me,” she yawned, eying Sasha’s siblings with slight interest. “I see the good looks really do run in the family.”

“You're…”

“Definitely not Historia,” Alphard chimed in, cutting Nac off. “Hello, I'm Alphard Braus, and I gained most of the good looks as you can see.”

“I'm going to tell Maria you're hitting on random women again,” Nac said, grimacing when Alphard elbowed him. He turned to face Alphard, and the two started to bicker.

“I'm sorry about them,” Sasha sighed, stepping in front of Annie to gain her attention. “They tend to do this whenever I bring someone home, and that's normally Historia...and she's used to it.”

“It's interesting.” Annie shrugged, smiling at Sasha. “I'm glad you're not cocky like your sister. I doubt I'd be able to stand working with you.”

Sasha rolled her eyes as she walked to the jeep to grab their bags. “Yeah, like you have room to talk there Annie.” She sassed, opening the door. “You're the one who said the only way to redeem getting my arm broken by you was to be your friend, and I didn't know the bookstore that hired me was the one you worked at.”

“My parents own the store,” Annie said, taking her bag from Sasha. “What did you think the L stood for?”

“Lesbians,” Sasha answered automatically, throwing her own bag over her shoulder. “And to be fair your mom’s a softer version of you, I'm sorry I didn't make that distinction.” She muttered as she shut the door.

“Uh huh,” Annie huffed, Sasha caught sight of a faint eye roll. “Let's get inside. I'm sure I have Mr. Braus to meet as well.”

“And Maria,” Sasha chirped, flashing a grin at Alphard as she held Nac in an arm lock. “Alphard’s fiancé. She's an angel, you'll end up adoring her.”

Sasha opened the door for Annie to go in, and saw her nod her head in appreciation. “I'll probably be asked to help tend to the farm early in the morning too, but you're free to sleep in. Don't let Nac or Alphard guilt you with hospitality and the like.”

Sasha felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled the device out as she stepped inside. With a smile she opened up the message.

| Hipstoria: Did you two make it safely?  
Sent 7:04 PM.

She typed a quick affirmative, and then was swept up into a bear hug. “My darling baby is home,” her father cooed, swinging her around, bag and all. “I missed you so much! You don't call as often,” he whined, causing Sasha to laugh.

“Pops, pops put me down,” she giggled, tapping his shoulder as he came to a stop. “I called you when I left, and every other week when I'm not busy. You know that.”

“Pfft,” her father sputtered, placing her down gently. “Still doesn't seem to be enough, especially since you didn't bother to tell you ol’ man about finally getting Historia to court you.”

“Dad,” Sasha blushed, face bright red. “No one uses court anymore. Ever.”

“I think it's perfectly acceptable,” Annie said, smiling teasingly as Sasha and her father turn to look at her. “It's a union formed between two lovers, and as far as my newsfeed shows it's her courting you.”

“Ah, Sas’ who's this,” her father whispered, his mustache tickling the side of her face.

“This is my friend and coworker Annie Leonhart.” Sasha answered, smiling at her father sheepishly. “The same one that accidentally broke my arm senior year and took my out of my wrestling competitions for the year.”

“Oh! That Annie Leonhart,” he father said, voice deep and tight. “You costed her winning the gold that year,” he told her, much to Sasha’s highest embarrassment.

“Pops that's not I mean…”

“I'm truly sorry Mr. Braus,” Annie said, looking between Sasha and her dad. “I reacted when she was shoved into me. I hadn't meant to harm her, and she's truly been a kind friend to me. She helped me meet my Hitch.”

“What's a Hitch?”

“Uh, one of my culinary classmates.” Sasha flushed, looking at her father. “She and Annie met through me, and then started dating.”

“Oh, so she isn't here for you to cheat on Historia with then.” Alphard teased, stepping into the living room with Nac behind her. “That's good to know because your girlfriend is here.”

“What?” Sasha asked, stepping away from her father. “There's no way, that would have meant…”

“She's outside,” Nac laughed, shaking his head at Alphard. “Just pulled up. That's why we came in to get you.”

Sasha glared at her siblings before walking towards the door, and peeked outside. Lo and behold there was another vehicle parked behind her jeep. She dropped her bag by the door, and then went out to investigate. Not wanting to believe that Historia would have drove all the way from Mitras to Dauper.

With tentative steps Sasha made her way to see if it really was Historia, but doing her best not to be hopeful.

“It can't be,” Sasha said, lips drawn into a pout. “She didn't mention…” she stopped, biting her bottom lip as the driver side door swung open. With bated breath Sasha stood by the end of her jeep, waiting.

A moment later Historia stepped out, stretched, and then with a huge grin ran towards her. “Hey,” she shouted, small frame colliding into Sasha who automatically scooped Historia up, and held her close. “I'm crashing your family visit!”

“How the hell did you even get here,” Sasha laughed, loudly. “It's an eleven hour drive from Trost to here, and about nine hours from Trost to Mitras?”

“I might have left after I called you,” Historia answered, voice a tad muffled against Sasha’s chest. She rubbed her face a little against it, causing Sasha to blush. “I also might have still been a bit peeved, and left without really thinking.”

“You don't say,” Sasha sassed, resting her cheek atop Historia’s head. “Ya know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous? Which is hilarious since Annie is just a friend of mine, and dating Hitch.”

“Hitch Dryer?” Historia asked, pulling back slightly to look at Sasha. “That's who she's dating?”

“Uh, yeah the one and the same,” Sasha chuckled, tilting her head down at Historia. “She's currently taking care of some personal business and was chill with Annie hanging with me for the weekend while I visited my family.”

“Oh,” Historia said, smiling sheepishly. “And here I thought I'd be fighting her for you. Well, for your honor.”

“No offense babe, but Annie would crush you.” Sasha said, grinning dumbly at the pout on Historia’s lips. “And we should go inside. I'm sure everyone is staring out of the window watching us.”

Historia peeked behind Sasha and nodded, which warranted an eye roll. “Figured those assholes would be watching us,” she muttered before slowly trying to detach herself from Historia. “Let's go inside and face the inqu---”

Sasha, however, was cut off by being pulled down and something quite soft pressing against her lips. When she focused she noticed Historia’s eyes locking with her own, and then without thinking she pulled her closer, closing her eyes and kissing her deeper.

Historia didn't seem to mind much to Sasha’s relief, kissing back with the same needed. As if this was exactly what she was waiting for, for almost as long as Sasha.

Her heart hammered within her chest, the need to have Historia closer grew more urgent, and she would have hoisted her up to press her against the side of the jeep if not for a loud ahem that caused the two to pull apart with a gasp.

“Ladies, while it's nice you both love each other it is getting late,” her father said, sternly. “Maria went through the trouble to cook it after all. So let's dig in yeah?”

Sasha kept her eyes on Historia, who nodded her head despite how flushed her cheeks looked. With a small smile she looked over at her father, and grinned. “We’ll be right there, I'm grabbing her bag.”

He only shook his head at her and grinned, and once he stepped back inside her childhood home she looked back at Historia.

“What was that?”

“What was what?” Historia asked, smiling softly at Sasha. “I thought girlfriends were suppose to greet each other with a kiss?”

Sasha felt her heart pick up as she went to grab Historia’s bag. “Well, if you keep greeting me like that I'll have a hard time believing the not in front of the girlfriend part.”

After she hoisted the bag over her shoulder she turned to see Historia looking at her intently. She rose her brow, smiling a little. “His’? You there space cadet?”

“Hmm,” Historia hummed, looking back at Sasha sheepishly. “Yeah, let's go in. After dinner I have you all to myself.”

Sasha merely rolled her eyes gesturing Historia to take the lead. “After you.”

 

* * *

 

Dinner had been a timely affair.

Maria’s meal was more than on par from the last Sasha had a chance to be graced with it. Alphard and Nac engaged in multiple conversations with both Annie and Historia, who both dealt with the questioning far better than Sasha hoped, and in a blink she found herself in bed quite satisfied.

Although the satisfaction hadn't just came from good food and the company she was in. She looked over marveling at Historia’s naked form, and how she glowed in the post fucking they started after dinner.

She wasn't sure how or why really, but they found themselves unable to keep their hands from each other. Historia starting it at dinner with resting her hand on Sasha’s knee, and Sasha being Sasha took things further once they announced they were going to bed.

Sasha smiled tiredly as she cuddled up against Historia, who smiled back at her. “We should have done this a lot soon,” she mumbled as she scooted closer, breath hitting Sasha’s chest.

“Yeah,” Sasha rasped, pushing some of Historia’s bangs out of her face. “Especially with the noises you make. Boy were you loud.”

“Shut up,” Historia laughed, slapping Sasha lightly on her stomach. “If I was loud it was only because you were eating me out as if I were your last supper.”

Sasha felt her face warm, a sputter of words tumbled out of her lips as she looked at Historia.

“What? It's true,” she grinned, poking Sasha’s chest. “And you didn't seem to mind during the whole thing.”

“Of course not,” she rasped, grabbing Historia’s hand. “I'm just...I'm not dreaming am I?” The insecurity filtered through, much to Sasha’s urgences that it didn't. “I'm not gonna wake up and realize I've dreamt the whole thing?”

There wasn't an answer, not right away. Historia merely looked at her, smiling sadly. “It would be cruel if it were. Although I've dreamt about doing this for awhile.”

“You dreamt about boning me in my old childhood room?” Sasha asked, doing her best to smile reassuringly for Historia despite her own hesitance.

“No, not necessarily. Maybe once or twice,” Historia snorted, shuffling even closer to rest her forehead again Sasha’s collarbone. “I've dreamt about being with you in general, but I didn't know if you felt the same way or if it was worth messing up our entire lifetime together.”

“We have been together forever,” Sasha agreed, moving her hand to run her fingers through Historia’s hair. “We’ve practically been an old married couple.”

“A very backwards old married couple,” Historia muttered, Sasha felt Historia smile against her skin. “I dated Nanaba freshman year through junior, then slept with Ymir on and off. Oh, and Isabel. I made out with Ilse that one time.”

“To be fair,” Sasha chuckled, knowing where Historia was going with her train of thought. “I slept with Nanaba before you both ended up dating. Ymir and I made out mostly during our sophomore year, and maybe some dry humping? Then my crush on Annie and that fling I had with Mina. So, we both were a mess there.”

Historia pulled back some, looking directly into Sasha’s eyes questioningly. “You slept with Nani?”

“Uh, well, it was during that party you dragged me to for the experience,” Sasha rolled her eyes at the memory and huffed. “She was drinking, I was drinking. I'm sure you can get the gist. Not bad though for us being uncoordinated in the beginning.”

“And you didn't tell me?”

“To be fair neither of us thought about it until you brought her over to meet me,” Sasha laughed, tilting her head a little at Historia. “‘Sides she was good to you, and I didn't want to say anything. Obviously she didn't say anything either.”

“Fair enough,” Historia mumbled, pinching Sasha’s nipple. “I better be the best lay you've ever had though.”

“Ouch,” Sasha mocked, feigning hurt. “Obviously you were, but now I'm reconsidering. Yeeesh, you're a rude not girlfriend.”

“About that,” Historia said a moment later, drawing Sasha’s attention to her. “I want us to date for real. If that's okay with you?”

“I just used my tongue to beat your clit,” Sasha stated bluntly, admiring the way Historia’s face reddened considerably. “And its more than okay with me. I really would be honored to be your actual girlfriend.”

“Honored, huh,” Historia grinned, making Sasha’s heart flutter. “Does that mean you'll be okay with back and forth visiting?”

“Uh we’d do that anyways as not girlfriends so,” Sasha said, squinting. “I feel like the only thing that changed was us sleeping together.”

“And that kiss,” Historia chuckled, fondling Sasha’s breasts enough to gain a moan from her. “Sleeping with you was the bonus.”

“Titans,” Sasha gasped, inhaling sharply. “You and your high libido. I'm not getting any actual sleep tonight am I?”

“Mm, nope. I want you all to myself after all.” Historia said, voice sweet and coated with honey. “I'm gonna get you back for inviting Annie over me.”

Before Sasha could argue with how problematic Historia’s unsound and unfounded jealousy was, she found herself on her back. Sure, maybe she'll bring it up later, but for now her once not girlfriend, but now actual girlfriend was going to have her wicked ways with her.

And Sasha had absolutely no problems about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, okay. I'm really late. I apologize there, and this was no where near where I wanted it word count wise. I had a crazy two weeks technically, and this was formed and planned to be around 11k or so. But plans changed and I really wanted to post it.
> 
> So here it is, I hope you enjoyed what I have. And I'll be coming back to this one. With either a rewrite or a separate mini fic on getting them together. But, yeah.
> 
> Comments are appreciated and thank you very much for viewing! ;w;


End file.
